Decision Gone Wrong
by bonnie and clyde
Summary: Edward never came back and Bella was turned. When she was turned her dna altured the transformation process of changing and she fed off of vampires instead of humans.Due to the transformation became very powerful.what if she saw edward again


Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. I'm redoing the story because I think it sucked. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise, but I guarantee this one will be so much better. I will be updating more frequently, so hit me up. OH YEAH and tell me what you think of this one compared to the other one and if you have any questions feel free to ask.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own twilight or any other book from Stephenie Meyer.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Everything is a blur. I don't know if it's due to the fact that I'm running or because I'm crying. A sea of green envelops me as I push myself a little farther to reach the narrow slither of light. The crunch of the dead leaves and broken tree limbs underneath my tennis shoes, wake the silence of the forest.

I know this path by heart, not that I should. My legs have grown tired and my heart beat is erratic, but yet I can't stop myself. The pain I feel emotionally and internally is far greater than the pain I feel externally.

I finally reach the light; even if it kills me to be here, its gorgeous. Jacob would have loved it here. My tears break out into a sob. I start to shake and my legs cave in from underneath me, causing me to fall to my knees.

"I can't believe he's gone" I whisper into the wind.

Today feels like a dream. I was washing the dishes when Charlie came home.

"_Hey Dad."I said as I scrubbed the food off of a plate. There was no response. I turned around, puzzled by the lack of a reply. _

_He was sitting at the table with his head lying of the plastic table cloth._

"_Dad?" _

_Usually he would walk straight in to the living room, turn on the TV, and plop onto the couch to watch football. _

_He lifted his head. His face was red and there was tear stains on his cheeks. _

"_What's wrong Dad?" _

"_Bella, sit down, I need to tell you something." He choked out. His expression scared me._

_I silently sat down pondering what might have happened. _

"_Bella, you know that sickness Jake had for a while?"_

"_Yeah". I replied hesitantly._

"_I'm sorry Bells, but Jake passed this morning. " _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I didn't realize that my fingernails were digging into my palms until I felt blood run down my arm. I wipe it off with my other hand and wipe it on the grass.

How could Jake die? How could Edward leave?

_Edward Edward Edward._

A big burst of pain strikes through my stomach from the thought of his name.

After all we went through he just leaves, like I meant nothing, like our relationship meant nothing.

God must hate me.

I rise to my feet and look to the sky. It starts to rain on me making my pain and sadness flash to anger.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!!! ", I scream to the skies, "WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!!!!!?"

A bolt of lightening flashes across the sky as the rain disguises my tears.

"It seems like you made him angry", a voice at the edge of the field calls.

I turn to find the familiar face of Victoria.

My eyes went wide with terror as I started to back up.

She was propped against a tree with her arms crossed with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Ya know… you're a hard person to find." She said as she rose from the tree and started her walk towards me.

"Who?" I whispered.

"What?" She replied.

"Who did I make angry?" I whispered as I continued to back up.

"Your god!" she laughed, "Who else?!"

"Oh.. I thought you meant…" I said before I tripped over a log and fell on my but

"Who Edward? God you're Pathetic. He's not coming back Bella. He's not coming back, just like my James isn't coming back. And soon, you'll be the one not coming back. Your poor little daddy will search and search and search, and when he finds you all dried up and dead, he's gonna die. Your going to cause your dads death, how do you like that?"

By the time she was finished talking she was in front of me.

"You're sick" I spat

"Why thank you, but as fun as this conversation was, its time to die Bella

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Yeah I made Victoria a little sarcastic. I like it. If you don't like it please keep it to your self.**

**Song played as I wrote :**

**Evans Blue – Cold (but I'm still here)**


End file.
